


Powerful

by eliiiwhyyy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Ray & Vav Fusion, Angst, Basically they become friends and fight, DNA-based theories, F/M, Fluff, Gavin is gay and so is Ray, Gay, Geoff is a secret assassin, Lindsay is badass, M/M, Michael is Mogar, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ryan is the mad king, So is Griffon, So is Jack, also straight, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliiiwhyyy/pseuds/eliiiwhyyy
Summary: It's a weird feeling, to be powerfulOr, that one fanfic that no one asked for wherein Michael is an angry bear vigilante, Gavin is a dumb superhero, Ray is gay for a sadistic psychopath, Ryan loves destroying lives, Geoff realises that his life will never be normal, and Jack just wants to live in a damn house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my story, We Could Have Been Heroes. It'll have the same aspect, just rewritten as I feel like the other one was complete shit. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

There were certain perks to working in a cafe, Michael mused to himself. Sure, he wasn’t a people person (he yelled for a hobby, he _definitely_ was not good with people), and he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing half the time. For one thing, he was still alive and he was warm with a house.

 

His boss, Geoff, was the man he lived with. Geoff Ramsey was not known for a kind attitude or a charity-case worker; he hid his caring nature behind gruff insults and faux anger (Michael always wondered if his ever-present anger was something he was born with, or if he picked it up from Geoff). After Michael was kicked out from home, and struggled to even get through the day without shelter, food and drink; Geoff had found him. The older man took him home and got him back onto his feet, even getting him into college doing a design course. He eventually gave in and let Michael do a barista course so that he could work in the cafe, since Michael was adamant on earning his keep.

 

Flash forward to the present, and Michael was currently cleaning dishes. The cafe was empty, it was just after the lunch time rush so he had a lot of time to himself. Geoff was upstairs, probably drinking, and Lindsay (the other coworker who Michael got along with well, they just _clicked)_ had just finished her shift.

 

Michael sighed, putting the last mug away and placing his tea-towel down. He was about to head into the back of the shop when the entrance bell chimed, and his head shot up. A crooked grin made its way onto his face as he saw who walked in.

 

One of the other perks of having this job was the regulars. Namely two idiots that Michael had grown a soft spot. There were four regulars; a creepy guy who came in early mornings with a hangover (Michael barely knew the guy, just knowing that he was quiet with a headache), a man with a majestic looking beard who would order coffee for his co-workers and delay getting back as much as possible.

 

The other two regulars were two men Michael’s age, one with a british accent and one who was as sarcastic as Geoff. He quickly replaced the grin on his face with his usual scowl, not wanting them to see it. “I don’t get what’s so appealing about this place,” he said as the two reached the counter. “It’s a shithole.”

 

The taller of the two, the British one, grinned. “You’re meant to be selling the place, Michael, not driving people away,” he cooed, heavy accent adding a smoothness to his words. Sometimes, Michael considers asking Gavin if he’d become a spokesperson simply because his voice is nice to listen to.

 

“Geoff’ll kick your ass if he heard you losing customers,” the other one rolled his eyes, but the humour was evident in his voice.

 

Michael snorted. “As if we’d lose you two as customers,” he retorted.

 

It was true, they were the most common customers, usually coming after lunch when the cafe was quieter. Michael doesn’t recall a day without seeing them, and if he’s being truthful he enjoys seeing both of them daily.

“Maybe we’ll find another cafe to hang out at.”

 

“Shut the fuck up Ray,” the red-head huffed, struggling to keep the scowl on his face as the sarcastic one, Ray, grinned. “Are you two dicks gonna order your usual? I don’t care if we’re friends, I still need your fuckin’ money.”

 

Ray rolled his eyes, turning to his companion. “Alright Gavin, you’re shouting this time,” he said, holding his hand out for money.

 

“Always the charmers, the both of you,” Gavin scoffed, fishing for his card in his pockets. Eventually finding it, he used it to pay for both him and Ray, while Michael wrote down their orders. They ordered the same thing every day, so he didn’t have to ask anymore.

 

While he brewed their orders, the three threw around mindless banter. “So Ryan came in again this morning, looking half dead,” Michael mused, referring to the creepy hangover guy. “How was he at work?”

 

Gavin grinned. “He perked up after he had his coffee, I swear you have a magic touch with your coffees Michael,” he chirped, saying ‘Michael’ with his familiar coo.

 

“Nah,” Michael laughed, finishing up with Ray’s and sliding it over. Getting to work on Gavin’s, he focused once again on the conversation. “That barista course just really helped out. Geoff said he doesn’t have to threaten to fire me anymore, even though I know he wont.”

 

Ray rolled his eyes. “Ramsey says that a lot, he’s never followed through on it. He’s done it to Lindsay and Miles too.”

 

Michael finished Gavin’s order, sliding it down just like he had down with Ray’s, watching with annoyed eyes as Gavin fumbled with the coffee, almost spilling it. “I swear to God, Gavin, if you spilt that coffee that I made, I would have kicked your ass.”

 

“I can’t help it!” Gavin cried, puffing his cheeks out slightly. Michael almost laughed, biting it down at the last moment and instead scowling.

 

“Dude, you’re a walking fucking accident,” Ray snorted, his drink already half empty. Michael will never understand how he can eat and drink so fast. “Even Jack said the same thing, and Jack knows a lot.”

 

At this, Gavin huffed, petulant, and glanced away. Michael knew he wasn’t upset though, he knew Gavin could take more (from what he’s heard anyway, and he’s friends with Michael himself so he should be able to take insults). Though he’s heard from Ray that one person has gone too far, and that Gavin cut off his friendship with that person; Michael hopes he never goes too far.

 

Michael sighed, knowing he couldnt stay silent throughout the whole conversation. “He’s right, dude. We could lock you in a room with _nothing_ and you’d still find a way to hurt yourself,” he piped up, grinning when Gavin’s glare was turned on him (the Brit has never been threatening, not to Michael who would probably beat him up if they werent friends).

 

He glanced back down at his watch, before looking at the two. “You losers need to get going, your breaks almost up,” he hummed, grabbing the empty mugs and putting them away to clean. “You’ll see me tonight anyways, game night remember? Geoff’s been hounding my ass about it.”

 

Ray nodded, while Gavin pouted. They both got up though, saying their goodbyes with Gavin’s familiar coo making his name sound like ‘Micool’. At one stage Michael yelled at the Brit for ‘tarnishing his name’ but now he loves hearing it.

 

Michael sighed, watching them leave and more customers filed in. Now it was back to work for another three hours; he was in for a night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead
> 
> anyways i finally have a schedule for updating my stories. you can expect this to be updated every tuesday as long as i stick to it!
> 
> anyways, enjoy! :)

The next day after Game Night was usually the worse. Gavin, the one who drunk the most (apart from Geoff, but Geoff was always drunk so they didn’t usually count him), would wake up with the worst hangover.

 

And to top everything off, he _always_ had work the next day.

 

Gavin groaned as his alarm went off, and he waited a moment before picking up his phone and turning it off. He regretted having it set as his baby call, but he always forgot to change it. He laid there for a few minutes, hand over his eyes as he willed his head to stop pounding. It didn’t work, obviously, and he grumbled to himself as he got up and got dressed for the day. Ray was still snoring loudly in the bed across from him, and he ignored the loud noises as he wandered down to the kitchen.

 

Grabbing some painkillers off the bench, he downed them then turned to make coffee. He was up a little bit early, knowing he would have to make breakfast for both himself and Ray (Gavin would never understand how Ray could sleep like the dead every morning, only waking up 20 minutes until they had to leave).

 

Gavin wanted to curse Michael for getting him so drunk, but, well… If he hadn’t gotten drunk, he would never have found out the red-head was clingy when absolutely smashed. They drunk together before, but Michael had an annoyingly high alcohol tolerance so it was always Gavin getting drunk, and Michael was never beyond tipsy (probably Geoff’s fault, the guy could drink himself into a coma and be fine).

 

“Toast and coffee ready?” a sleep-heavy voice asked behind him, and the Brit jumped at the sudden voice, turning around and coming face-to-face with a still half asleep Ray. “I woke up like five minutes ago, you were staring at the coffee with a really weird look on your face.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Gavin huffed, rolling his eyes. He put down a plate and grabbed the cup of coffee, gesturing to both for Ray to take. The shorter male mumbled his thanks, taking them both. Gavin himself opted for tea to soothe his head, knowing coffee would wake him up but make his headache much worse, and if he was going to deal with customers today then he would need a clear head.

 

Both Ray and Gavin worked at a game centre with three other males. They used to have a female worker, but she eventually left after finding out Ray was gay. Ray himself didn’t really care much about how offended she was, instead just shrugging and going back to his work. Though, despite being very close to their co-workers, both boys managed to keep their super-hero secret hidden. No one knew about their second identities, even though both boys have had to leave work without explaining why.

 

(Ryan was the most suspicious one, but then again he questioned everything the two did).

 

Gavin sighed, resting his elbows on the counter. “Do we really have to go into work?” he whined, watching Ray turn his attention onto him. “I don’t want to, I feel too sick.”

 

“Ryan would murder everyone that walked in if we weren’t there,” Ray countered, munching on his toast. He didn’t drink, so he wasn’t sympathetic towards his friends when they had hangovers. “Besides, it’s a half day today remember? We close at lunch time.”

 

At that, the Brit perked up a bit. “We could go to the cafe and see Michael and Geoff!” he cheered, his mood already rising.

 

Ray snorted, but nodded. “Michael will be happy to see you, buddy. Especially when he sees how horrible you look.”

 

“Shut up! It’s not my fault I couldn’t say no to a drinking game!”

 

“I mean you could have, but it was funny anyway,” the Puerto Rican laughed, running a hand through his hair. “You and Michael were smashed, I’d be surprised if he _wasn’t_ hungover.”

 

Gavin pouted, crossing his arms. “He probably isn’t, he’s learnt from Geoff.”

 

“Come on then,” Ray smiled, dumping his empty cup in the sink. “Lets go find our favourite angry red-head.”

 

–

 

“You look like shit,” Michael commented around lunch time as Gavin and Ray rolled in. “I mean, seriously dude. You look _horrible._ ”

 

Gavin grumbled. “Thanks Michael,” he puffed out his cheeks. “You drank as much as I did, why aren’t you hungover?”

 

Michael laughed, already working on the pair’s usual drinks. “Geoffry has a magic cure that I’m privy to,” he hummed, finishing one drink and working on the next one. “It’s one of the best things about living with him.”

 

Ray leant on the counter, his card sitting by him ready to pay. “By the way, where is Geoff?”

 

“Out the back with Miles, they’re both on break since its empty in here.”

 

“Ah.”

 

Michael finished the drinks, taking the drink to pay for them both. He finished, passing their drinks to them. “I finish soon anyway,” he explained, wiping his hands on a towel. “So Lindsay will be in soon.”

 

Gavin sipped his coffee, tilting his head. “Wanna hang with us then? Ray and I are finished and wanted to play some games, it’ll be top!”

 

“Sure,” Michael agreed, shrugging. “I have homework to do though, got an assignment,” he explained. Alongside being a barista, he was in college for design and animation, something that Geoff helped him out with so that Michael could get somewhere with his life, despite being kicked out of home at a young age.

The Brit grinned, nodding. “That’s fine Michael,” he hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is galaxy-joseph


End file.
